Naruto's Kitsune
by Spirtblade627
Summary: wait so the kyubi is unleashed but it's a girl and her name's Akuma? and she's in love with Naruto? read as Naruto and his Kitsune goes and lives his new life Fem.KyubiXNaruto Narukyu Warning future Lemons, a little yuri and limes


Naruto was looking as Itachi was about to use a genjutsu on him. he then got a good idea just as it was being cast he shouted in his mind. 'furball you can take control of my body!' he shouted and the fox cackled and did so landing himself in a genjutsu which in a few seconds real time shattered it's mind.

Itachi was about to take Naruto away when the sage came and chased the two off. Naruto gets up with a smile on his face.

"Naruto how is your mind not shattered?" he asked him.

"well Ero-Sennin, I allowed the fox to take over so it's mind was shattered instead of mine." He told him.

"that was actually smart kid."

**The rest of getting tsuande is same as cannon so I skip it.**

Naruto was in bed the morning after getting Tsuande to be the fifth. He was surprised as he felt a body in bed next to him.

He looks over to see a women completely covered by the sheets. He hears her groan.

"Oh my head…I must have gotten smashed last night…that or Madara-Teme put me in that genjutsu again, the pervert." He sits up and the sheets come off her head and it shows a woman with long red hair going to her lower back, brown eyes and had a normal set of human ears on the side of her head but also fox ears on the top of her head.

She looks at Naruto and sighs. "no Shina-Chan this time so it was Madara-Teme's genjutsu…I would have liked the hot morning after sex too." she takes a closer look at him.

"Wow I was under that Jutsu for awhile…you look like their kid."

"Aren't you the Kyubi, but how? Itachi shattered your mind." She smiles softly at him.

"Well at least I know how I got out of the genjutsu…thanks" she paused thinking as if trying to remember something. "Naruto-Kun." She said.

"Wait if you are the Kyubi then you are the reason why everyone hated me!" he shouts.

She smirks at him and then gets on top of him. "yes I am, I think I can come up with a way to repay you that would be fun for both of us." She said licking her lips.

"Wait you mean?"

"Yup, sex!" she said.

"I never had it with a guy but there's a first for everything." She said and smiled at him and whispered in his ear. "think about it I have never been penetrated by a real dick before you would be the first man ever to fuck the queen of demon's sopping hole." She said.

"Wait! No we can't start out with sex!"

"Why not?" she asked..

"Because I like more than flings!" he told her and she smiled at him just like his mother.

"Really so are you asking me to go out with you?" she asked and he noticed her breast size and height went down slightly, making her look fifteen. "Because I kinda like that idea"

"Um sure…but first how did you get out of the seal?" he asked.

"I am the queen of the tailed beasts, Naruto-Kun. That is not a worthless title, I can easily figure out a seal and how to unlock it." she said then pouted. "but the forth Hokage designed this well and even though its unlocked I still need your permission to access more than just the base of my chakra."

"Um okay" She sighed. "What?"

"well I managed to have brought out one tail with me but it is going back in now and soon I will no longer have a tail and ears until get some of it from you…in other words even if you can give me access to the excess I'll be as strong as a Genin." He smiled at her.

"Well looks like your nothing without all your chakra…so how about we go train to fix that?" he asked. "It could be a date if I bring you to lunch afterwards."

"I like the way you think." She said as her tail and ears turned to chakra and flowed in him. "So can I have access to the excess?" she asked him.

"Sure Kyubi."

"That's not my name." she told him.

"What is it then?"

"It's Akuma." She smiled at him. They get up and she gets into some clothes that materialized out of her red chakra.

It was a black t-shirt with the Uzamaki swirl on it and blue pants that went down to above her ankles and black ninja sandals.

"Come on Akuma-chan!" he said and took her hand and headed for a training ground.

Once they were at Training ground 7, Naruto smiled hugely at her.

"Okay first is the shadow clone jutsu if I can do it with your excess so can you!" he said and she nodded.

She made the cross hand seal and then three clones appeared. She smiled at Naruto. "Like that?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"now what?"

"Well all I really know is shadow clones, transformation, Rasengan, summoning and the tree walking and water walking exercise." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"wow…your sensei's suck." She said.

"yeah" he smiled at her. "do you know anything?" He asked.

"Naruto, when just your tails can smash mountains and cause earthquakes do you think you would need to learn jutsu?" She asked him.

"you have a point there." He said.

"so how about I try the tree walking and water walking?" she asked.

"Okay."

After awhile she master both control exercises. She then looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can you teach me the Rasengan Naruto-Kun?" she cooed.

"sure!" he shouted.

'that was way too easy.' She thought.

"we just need water balloons and rubber balls. But we can start that tomorrow." He told her and she nodded.

"so we go get some lunch now?" she asked him.

"Sure, follow me!" he grabbed her hand and brought her to Ichiraku's. After some ramen they headed back to the apartment after getting water balloons and rubber balls.

By that time it was night. "this day went by too fast." Akuma said. she then snapped her fingers and the clothes dissolved in her chakra and went into her. she then climbed into the bed and looked at Naruto gaping.

"we are sleeping in the same bed. And I always sleep naked I am not changing that." She told him." he sighed and climbed in and felt her to put her head on his chest and fall asleep.

He brushed her hair and smiled at her sleeping form and then fell asleep himself.

The next morning he woke up to see Kyubi sleeping, he noticed how cute she looked like that, then her eyes fluttered open. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks him.

"because you're so cute when you're sleeping." He said and she blushed.

She sat up and yawned, then she g ot out of bed and the same clothes from the other day materialized on her body. She smiled at him. "So today I try the Rasengan." She said.

"yep!"

**One week later**

Akuma finally mastered the Rasengan with Naruto's help. Then Naruto was called to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto I am assigning you to a mission to retrieve Sasuke who has fled the village Shikamaru will be leading this mission." Naruto nodded already hearing about it.

"okay Baa-Chan!" she then hit him on the head for that comment.

"Just go already!"

He went back to the apartment to say bye to Akuma.

"I'm going on a mission to haul the Teme's ass back to Konoha, Okay Akuma-chan?" he asked her.

"Okay but promise me that you won't make any promises that you might not be able keep." He nodded.

When he got to the gate Sakura ran up to him. "Naruto please, please promise to bring Sasuke back!" she said.

"I…no I won't promise it he has ran from the village so we might end up fighting I might even have to kill him." Naruto said and then Sakura ran off crying.

**Later**

Naruto had just caught up to Sasuke. "Teme! Come back to the village or I will force you back!" He yelled. Sasuke turned showing he was half way transformed to level two of the curse seal.

"try if you can, but you'll have to kill me." He said.

"fine then I will and bring your body back!" he shouted then from behind Sasuke came two clones with Rasengan in their hands.

"What the-" he then was slammed in the chest by the clones. Then Naruto came from behind with another one. It hit directly sending him into the cliff face.

"and so it is done, Sasuke." He said and went down and saw his limp body, he saw that he was barely breathing Naruto picked him up and headed back to the Village when he pasted the place Shikamaru was fighting he was thoroughly surprised to see Him Kissing the sound girl and Temari near him with her mouth gaping.

"I'm betting Shikamaru gets a threesome…lucky bastard." he said and started heading back again.

When he got to the Village he left Sasuke in the hospital and then went to the Hokage's office to give his report to Tsunade. After that he went to his apartment.

He opened the door and walked into his apartment only to see Akuma their near naked in just an apron making Ramen.

"Like what you see Naruto-Kun?" she asked and walked over to him with a bowl of ramen swaying her hips.

"um…yes?" she smiled at him and sat on his lap and started to fed him ramen. After the bowl was gone she moved up and kissed him. she smiled then and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How'd your mission go?"

"I nearly killed the teme, and Neji and Choji got hurt pretty bad. Also I think Shikamaru might have a threesome with a sound ninja we ran into and Temari." He told her.

"I see…lucky bastard." he chuckled at that.

"so you think that pervert is going to take you to train?" she asked.

"if he asks I'm going to say no, it will be too hard to be away from you and I don't want him ogling you." He told her.

"Good, you might not be able to make Chunin if you go with him." she said and kissed him on the cheek then. "so when are the exams next anyway?" she asked.

"in a month I think, I believe they are being held in Kiri. Kakashi gave us the forms before Sasuke left…I guess we will have to find a new teammate." He said.

"maybe I can take his place?" She said.

"I know everything you know." He smiled at her.

"not everything"

"What else is there?" she asked.

"are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"…yes."

"Thousands years of death!" he shouted and poked her in her ass she yelped and then moaned.

"oh Kami your fingers feel good." He then withdrew them and looked at her.

"seriously?" she blushed then answered.

"I'm a little kinky sorry…" she said. "but I have to say that is the best jutsu every used against me." She said.

"okay…" She smiled and then got up and went into the bed followed by him.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun."

"Goodnight my kitsune." He told her earning a blush.

**A/N: okay another story I wrote awhile ago that I'm posting per request I hope you guys like it and if its good enough I might continue it like I did with "Naruko's life" also theirs a poll up for said story so go look at it**


End file.
